The present invention relates to cameras.
In particular, the present invention relates to a shutter control system for cameras.
As is well known, electric shutter control circuits, especially for use in single lens reflex cameras, are strongly affected by variations in the source voltage as well as by variations caused by changes in the ambient temperature. It has been proposed to provide a circuit for stabilizing the operation of a shutter control circuit and eliminate the effect of such variations. However, the proposed circuit is disadvantageous since it is necessary to utilize in a practical construction circuits which are complicated and increase the power consumption as well as the cost of the electrical system, with operation problems occurring frequently.